


Together

by spookyleo



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bi Jessica Jones, Bi Matt Murdock, F/M, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), No Sex, Pegging, sex and the city talk, sorry - Freeform, what of it, yes i nicked the majority of the plot of this from brooklyn 99
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyleo/pseuds/spookyleo
Summary: Matt and Jess work a case together.For @RedRowan in the 2019 Daredevil Exchange, using the prompts "Together", "Matt and Jess work a case" and "Why am I attracted to you? Doesn't matter, I am," from Brooklyn Nine-Nine





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRowan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRowan/gifts).

> This is the second time I've taken part in the Daredevil Exchange, and it's been super fun both times!  
Some quick disclaimers!  
I've never written M/F before, so if anything is disrespectful lemme know!  
I almost didn't get this done in time, because my cat had to have emergency surgery earlier this month. SHE'S DOING GREAT NOW!  
Because of that, I've been pretty self indulgent with some of the content. I've included some of my headcanons, basically. If you don't agree with them, I'd rather you didn't start an argument in public. You can message me on my tumblr, avengers4!
> 
> Also, thank you to the literal love of my life Kaine for beta-ing for me. You can and should follow him over at goldblumed.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thanks! Hope you enjoy!

Jessica Jones wasn’t the kind of person to answer her phone on time. Or ever, sometimes, and so when she lay, half passed out with a bottle laying against her stomach on the couch in her office/home, and the phone began to ring, she groaned and let it go to voicemail.

However, when Matt Murdock’s New York vowels slid out of the answering machine, she sat up.

After the ordeal with the Hand and the big fuckoff hole in the centre of Hell’s Kitchen, the rest of their ragtag group of vigilantes who self-titled themselves “The Defenders” like some kind of fucking joke had assumed Matt dead. It hadn’t taken Jess a lot to get over him, but she had missed him, a bit. He was stupid, and brave, and if Jess was honest with herself, he was a nice piece of ass. When he had resurfaced, eventually, after what she assumed from his somehow even bitterer remorse had been some kind of turmoil within his relationship with God, Jess hadn’t been excited to see the guy, but rather relieved. Her teammates, no matter how stupid, not dying, was always a good thing.

She hadn’t expected to hear from him again, though.

Jess picked up the phone before he could hang up. She hadn’t heard what he’d said, but she knew he wouldn’t call her unless something was wrong, so she steadied herself as she stood up and blood rushed to her head.

“What do you want,” She slurred, cutting him off, less of a question than a statement.

He stopped, off guard.

“Jess.” Matt was right to be surprised, really. Jess was half surprised that she had answered.

“Matt,” her voice indented as she said it, as if only to imitate him. “Aren’t you supposed to be, like… running a law firm right now?”

His voice caught, a laugh in his throat, and it made Jess smile a little too.

“Listen, you can’t tell anyone, but that’s what that I needed to talk to you about, actually.”

It turned out that Matt was convinced something shady had happened at Foggy’s brother’s butcher shop whilst Matt had been out of action (presumed dead, as Jess had pointed out, and Matt had apologised, again), and he wanted Jess’ help with uncovering anything that could have occurred.

“Theo would have had a lawyer at Hogarth Chao and Benowitz,” Matt said, and Jess tipped her head to one side.

“I don’t talk to Jerri anymore. You know that. I don’t want anything to do with her.” Jess hadn’t seen Jerri Hogarth in the same way since the woman had killed her own wife. Accident or not, Jess didn’t care for that shit.

“You don’t need to talk to her,” Matt had a confidence about his voice that made Jess wonder how long he’d been planning this.

“What do you want me to do, then? And why me? I thought your friend Foggy used to work for them. Couldn’t he just, you know, pop in and ask?”

“Foggy can’t know, Jessica.”

And suddenly, it all made sense. Matt was paranoid. He clearly didn’t know who he could trust. Jess half knew that he’d taken down Fisk a second time, all on his own, before he had even revealed to anyone that he was still alive, and that thing about the two Daredevil’s that had briefly haunted the cover page of the New York Bulletin was the only media trace.

Jess took a deep breath, attempting to monitor Matt’s tension down the phone.

“Alright. Alright,” Jess was still drunk. Maybe she shouldn’t have picked up the phone, but maybe it was good she had, because she didn’t know who else Matt could have trusted to ask about this, and he could really do with not getting busted for breaking into his law partner’s former firm to check out a client.

She arranged to meet Matt for coffee in the morning, because it was currently one in the morning, and Jess needed to plan how she could break it to Matt that he was imagining his own demise unnecessarily. Matt seemed calmer when she put down the phone, and she hoped he’d make it through the night without doing something stupid. Again. She finished her bottle and crashed asleep in a big t shirt, mobile phone plugged in (she checked twice) next to the bed.

The next morning, Jess met Matt in a quiet café in the middle of the city. Matt was still easy on the eyes, tight suit fitted in all the right places with a generous sprinkling of stubble accentuating his quick jaw. He had the same smile, rough and mostly comforting, but Jess knew that if he was to remove his glasses, the glassiness of his eyes would say it all.

It was warm out, for now, so Jessica had her flannel tied around her waist, but it was also humid, dim and heavy clouds hanging above the skyline. Jess wondered, if she asked Matt, he’d be able to tell her what time it would start raining.

Matt liked his coffee sweet, creamy, and Jess liked her coffee black and with alcohol, which made them quite a pair as they sat down in a window booth. Matt’s cane leant against the table, and Jess was glad he couldn’t see the bags under her eyes.

“Listen, Murdock,” Jess took a sip of her coffee-whiskey concoction, and the familiar burn of it sliding down her throat knocked away most of the anxiety she harboured.

“These people you suspect - they’re your friends. You can trust them.” She watched as Matt stilled and his eyebrows came to furrow in the centre of his forehead.

He took a sip of his own coffee, foamy and thick. Some got caught in the stubble above his lip, and his tongue darted out to catch it.

“I’m not… paranoid, Jessica,” He said. Slowly. Somewhat calculatedly.

“I don’t know, Matt. What evidence do you have?” Jess shook her head, let out a sigh. And that made way for Matt to explain everything.

Which was how Jessica ended up at her old bosses offices, sighing to herself and wondering how she got talked into this. Maybe it was that Matt played an excellent victim card with the whole pretty blind boy, or maybe it was just that he was pretty.

The fact that she used to work at Chao, Hogarth and Benowitz meant that Jess’ usual trick of playing the dumb client wouldn’t work here, and that sucked, because twelve hours ago Jess didn’t know she would be doing fucking vigilante bullshit for a bullshit vigilante that moment, and she was hungover as hell. The humidity didn’t help, and boy was it humid; the sky seemed as if it could break apart at any second.

However, Jess did know where the security cameras were, and she kept her head down, pretending to check texts each time she walked past one.

Inside, she knew that Matt awaited, signing in and playing the dumb client instead of her. He was known to the people inside, obviously, but only as Matt Murdock, the blind lawyer who mysteriously both disappeared and reappeared at the same times Daredevil did. But that didn’t really matter today.

The plan was simple enough that Jessica couldn’t tell if she thought it was stupid or genius. The cameras at the firms were for surveillance only – they didn’t record – so all they needed to do was distract the guard who watched over the surveillance screens for long enough that one of them could slip into the filing cabinets and find Theo Nelson’s records.

“The guard is a big fan of Sex and The City,” Matt had told Jess beforehand.

“And how did you find that out,” Jess said, already knowing the answer. “Because I’m betting he wasn’t blogging about it.”

Matt had blushed over it, smiling haphazardly, scratching at his jaw with one hand, and didn’t he look pretty. Jess shook her head in disbelief.

The plan, anyway, involved Jess slipping in a side entrance and climbing through an air vent whilst Matt played confused customer and distracted the guard with his Sex and the City trivia, of which, Matt had explained, he had taught himself whilst drunk at 2am one night last week.

“I didn’t think you watched TV,” Jess said, and Matt shook his head.

“I don’t,” he said “, But audio descriptions exist, so it’s not like he won’t believe me.”

Jess didn’t deny that was what she was asking.

The side entrance in question was one down a side alley that Jess had found years ago when she was casing the place before she originally started working there. There was a lock, but it wasn’t hard to break, a simple and concealed crunch of the handle that meant the door swung open with ease.

The problems actually began once Jess got inside the building. She and Matt had painfully few resources between them, meaning that their communications were limited to a one way system, and that was only if Matt listened really carefully. However, they had a set time that Matt was supposed to reach the guard, which was also the time Jess was supposed to drop down from the other side of the vent and start looking for Theo’s records. Jess was supposed to have a minimum of five minutes of distraction to work within, but neither of them were all that sure, and the fact Matt had to use a talking watch was an unfortunate disadvantage.

Jess found the air vent she needed, looking around to check for people or cameras quickly and finding none. She pushed the cover into the vent, having to use a little force but trying to make sure no noise was made, and hissing out a quiet “_Fuck_,” when the cover gave way.

The fact she was small did help once she got into the vent. If she thought about it, Matt trying to get through this gap would’ve been hilarious. The dude may have been some kind of fucking ninja, but he had a hell of a bubble butt and although that was never a bad thing, it would not have worked in his favour in this circumstance.

Jess slid down into the room a few seconds after half two in the afternoon.

Meanwhile, Matt struck up conversation with the guard.

“Hey there,” He started, getting the guard’s attention. He’d brought a parcel punctuated with the guard’s name and the address of the building in a bid to start conversation, and he clutched his cane closer to himself as he stopped in front of the desk.

“This is for you.” He handed over the parcel, and the guard smiled, muttered thank you. Like the calm before a storm.

“That’s a big package you’ve got there,” Matt said, grinning the same grin he gave to opposing defendants he was about to destroy in court.

“Oh, I apologise for the double entendre. I can be such a Samantha,”

By this point, Jess had lowered herself fully into the room and had found the filing cabinet containing cases and profiles under the letter N.

“There’s a lock on the cabinet,” Jess said, under her breath, hoping Matt could hear her but knowing he couldn’t help. “I’m not sure whether I should break it or not,”

If Matt could reply to her, he’d probably tell her to hurry up and break the damn lock. The guard had just used the phrase “Sex In The Ci-diot,” and Matt wasn’t sure he would have working brain cells on the other side of this conversation.

“Guilty as charged,” he smiled, instead, wondering if having his nails ripped out would be more painful.

“My favourite season has to be the third one. Everything was going right for Carrie. Her face was on every bus, her column was the talk of the town, and she met everyone’s favourite furniture maker, Aidan Shaw,” As Matt said this, he leaned over towards the desk, resting an elbow there, hoping to pull the guard further into conversation, and it worked.

Thankfully, because Jessica had broken the lock and was now flipping through files. There was an unfortunate amount of files on people who’s last names started with N-E, and Jess notes this under her breath, a couple of expletives thrown in for good luck.

“Bingo,” she pulled out the unmarked brown folder, scanning inside briefly as she swiped out her phone and took quick photos of each and every page. There were more pages than she expected, and that didn’t fare well, because maybe Murdock was right, and Jess didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing.

Regardless, she slotted the folder back, closed the cabinet and pulled herself back up into the air vent, pulling the cover up with her.

“I’m out,” she said, and she knew that was what Murdock was listening for.

Matt heard her, loud and clear, but was still hotly debating which man Carrie should have ended up with.

He laughed in an attempt to end the conversation.

“If you ask me, they should have never made the movie. Abu Dhabi? Abu don’t bother,”

The guard laughed. “Wow. I’m gonna use that.”

Matt grinned, starting to move away from the desk, and the guard punctuated this with a nod and a “The exits at your south east.”

Matt grinned even further.

When Jess met him at Maggie’s bar, later on, but early enough that only one barstool was taken up, Matt was already drunk.

“Uh oh,” Jess was still preparing for what she had to tell him, mostly because she wasn’t often in the business of telling people they were right. Best to get it over with, though, right?

“You might’ve been right, Murdock,” She said, sliding into the barstool next to him, then ordering a whiskey from the bar.

He smiled, predictably, and that was starting to make Jessica feel things, so she downed the glass of whiskey. It hadn’t been a shot.

“What’s the lowdown?”

“Theo may be letting a gang run drugs through his butcher shop, possibly in the form of expensive hams,”

Matt stayed silent.

Jess decided fuck it, ordering another drink. “On the plus side, the fact a gang may be running money through your best friend’s brothers butcher shop in the form of expensive hams is, in a certain context, extremely funny”

“True.”

“Wanna get drunk over it?”

“Yes.”

It didn’t take long into the two of them being fucking pissed together to start talking about their love lives.

“What ended up happening with you and Luke?” Matt slurred, his head resting on the table in their barside booth, almost in parallel with the café booth they had started the day in.

Jess sat with one arm across the back of the booth, one leg up on the seat.

“Oh, that guy?” she said, as if they hadn’t both saved the world with him less than a year ago. “I’m pretty sure he’s still with Claire. I don’t know, though. He could be seeing Danny, for all I know.”

Matt snorted.

“I don’t know, buddy,” Jess chuckled. “If you’d been able to see the way Danny was making eyes at Luke during the whole Midland Circle affair, you might wonder too.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Matt laughed along with her, taking another glug of his beer.

“Plus, I swear all my friends end up being LGBT,” Jess said. “My friend Malcolm realised he was gay after a whole lot of inner turmoil lately. And Trish is bi too, but I don’t think she’s ready for that to be public information. She saw me come out as bi to our mom, and it didn’t go well,”

“I’m sorry,” Matt said, clearly empathetic. “Our whole law firm is bi,” he smiled. “And Karen is a trans woman.”

“Yeah, how about you and Karen? She seemed awfully invested at you at the police station.”

“Ahh, Karen has someone else for her, and I may or may not have had a falling out with him over the way one executes the law,”

Jess was gobsmacked, which was probably due to the alcohol. “No way. Frank Castle?”

Matt nodded, his bottom lip in between his teeth, and chuckled again.

Jess shook her head. “Nah. I don’t believe you. You must have fucked her at least once.”

And it must have been the alcohol that made Murdock such an open book, because in return, Matt said “Well,_ I_ never fucked _her_, but…”

“That’s lovely,” Jess said, with as much irony as she could muster, which wasn’t much. “How did that work?”

“Well, Karen’s been on HRT long enough that she obviously can’t get fully erect anymore. But that was totally fine, because I,” He paused “_may_ have owned a strap on since college.” The way Matt said it, it was almost with pride. Jess couldn’t help but wonder if the father at his local church knew, too.

“So, Elektra too, huh?”

Matt was trying to down the last of his beer as he nodded.

“A few guys, too,” he said. “It’s not because of Karen that I consider myself bisexual. Obviously. She’s a woman.”

Jess nodded. “Of course.”

Matt tilted his head to one side, set down his empty beer bottle with purpose.

“It might be creepy,” he started, hesitantly, “But I might as well say it.” He cleared his throat, briefly.

“I heard the way your heart sped up when I told you about that. If you want, I do still keep a –“

He didn’t finish his sentence for Jess standing and grabbing his arm.

In the early hours of the next day, in Matt Murdock’s bed (because although this was not Jess’ first rodeo and she kept a strap in a box under her bed, she didn’t care for the possibility of Malcolm walking in on her again) Jess lay, a space between her and Matt, far apart enough for comfort.

“Why are your sheets so smooth,” It was less of a question, more of a statement, and Matt let it go unanswered. It was stickily warm in the room, half them and half the late summer air, and Matt lay with his ass to the cracked open window, trying to cool down.

His ass – an object of many of Jessica’s thoughts at any time of being around him over the time she had known him – was even better up close, she had come to learn, a half globe of soft skin and cushiony muscle. She wanted to ask him how he shaved his body so well without being able to see it, but there wasn’t much point, really.

“Why is your strap on dildo red?” She asked instead, and Matt turned his head to face her.

“Oh.,” His voice was quiet, as if he was thinking about something else. “It was Elektra’s favourite colour.”

“I thought maybe you had a theme going on,” Jess rolled on her side to face him better.

“A theme?” There was a touch of humour in Matt’s voice, and it made Jess smile. She was fast becoming concerned over how easily he could make her smile.

“Yeah. The glasses, the devil suit –“ Matt started laughing. Jess laughed with him.

“That would’ve been a good idea, huh?” and Jess punched him, chuckling along, making Matt wince, his pupils, wide and dark, still directed just to the right of her.

“Unfortunately, it’s purely coincidental.”

“Why am I attracted to you,” This was another statement, punctuated a second later by a fleeting “Doesn’t matter. I am.”

Jess wasn’t the type to fall asleep next to a one night stand in an apartment that was not her own, but she also wasn’t the type to pick her phone up in time, so, as she dozed off, she decided maybe in both these cases, Matt Murdock was an exception. And maybe that was okay.

When they awoke, light streamed through the blinds in Matt’s bedroom window, and a cool morning breeze created a new freshness to the sheets, the art (impasto so Matt could touch and feel the brush strokes in each piece) and wound itself into Matt and Jess’ hair.

Jess was still laying away from Matt, and he woke as she reached out to him, with a simple “Hey,” spoken in a cracked syllable. Her head should have been pounding a hangover, but right now she felt fine.

“Hey,” He let out a deep breath as she touched him, as if he’d been holding it.

She started to trace her fingers over the scars on his chest. Twin slashes, above his pecs, and lord knows what other afflictions over the rest of his taut skin.

They lay quiet for a little while, content in listening to the world outside go by, the cars, the smell of coffee, the angry commuters.

Finally, Matt spoke up.

“So what are we going to do about Theo?”

“We should figure out exactly what’s happening, first,” Jess replied after a second. “Theo could be being manipulated into this.”

“True.”

“If that’s the case, all we’d have to do is track down the gang and. Uh.” Jess paused. “Tell them to leave Theo alone.”

“And if it isn’t the case?”

“Well, we’ll have to figure it out.”

Matt swallowed. “Well, whatever happens, we make quite a team,” he angled his face towards Jess, his eyebrows furrowed. “I hope we can figure it out together.”

“Yeah,” Jess said, and she didn’t doubt herself for a second when she said “Together. I like the sound of that.”


End file.
